The intent of this research is to conduct laboratory experiments on an improved orthopedic low-back support device designed to benefit individuals suffering from low-back pain (LBP). Bending Non-Demand Return (BNDR) is an orthosis designed to help humans involved in forward bending tasks. We hypothesize that BNDR will reduce low-back muscle activity while performing tasks in the stoop position. Reduced lumbar muscle activity, biomechanically, indicates reduced spinal compressive loads. Lumbar load reduction, in turn, could lead to reduction in fatigue and eventual on-set of LBP, or worse, injury. The hypothesis will be supported by conducting laboratory trials on human subjects both with, and without aid of the BNDR. Instrumentation will determine the electromyographic (EMG) activity of the erector-spinae muscle group. Observed reduction in EMG activity will support the hypothesis and demonstrate that the BNDR device can feasibly benefit individuals at risk of developing low-back pain during stoop labor. The low-back unloading method employed by BNDR could be applied in both preventative and rehabilitative environments. As such broad application severely limits other devices, the BNDR should have good market potential in the massive $80 billion low-back pain corporate problem. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This research will support future development of the BNDR device, which is the first intervention available for controlling the high lumbar loading associated with the forward bent posture. BNDR is the only dynamic support system available -- all other art employs passive or static technologies. If shown helpful, BNDR's uniqueness offers substantial commercial opportunity in a massive market. Commercialization will consist of distribution of BNDR units directly to individuals whom may benefit from reduced lumbar loading.